


15. Dinner After A Long Day

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	15. Dinner After A Long Day

Alex Skarsgard and Luke Evans: Dinner after a long day  
[backdated to early November when Luke went to Los Angeles for Immortals press]

Alex isn't even sure what kinds of foods Luke likes. He tries to write a mental list of everything he's seen Luke choose so far, in the brief time he's known him: pizza, scallops, ginger beef. Pancakes. He frowns and hits the internet, hoping for inspiration. And grins when he finds it.

By 8:30, the table is set with a real tablecloth and actual china, tall sage green tapers shining in silver candlesticks. Alex had lingered in a florist's but wasn't quite sure what to get -- what's the point of putting flower arrangements on a dining table? They just block people's views of each other during conversations. But with a shop assistant's advice, he brought home a low centerpiece of milky magnolia blossoms cradled by fresh green ivy. Now it sits in the center of the table and doesn't block a damn thing, just adds to the ambience. The food is being kept warm in the oven, the candles are lit, soft music plays on the stereo, and the wine is chilled. All he has to do now is wait for Luke.

Luke's exhausted but excited by the time he makes it home to Alex's for a second night. If he was at home in London or staying alone in a hotel, he'd be ready to call it an evening and just go to bed and sleep right through but with their time together so short, there's no way he's going to waste a minute of time with his lover. He lets himself in with the key Alex gave him and calls out a slightly tentative, "I'm back!"

"Kitchen," Alex calls back. He's sitting at the breakfast counter surfing the internet, but he slips off his stool to go greet his lover. "Hey." He gives Luke a wide smile.

"Hey." Luke goes straight to Alex, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him firmly on the mouth. "Mm. Whatever that is smells _so_ good."

"Yeah, I slaved over a hot stove for hours," Alex jokes, kissing Luke again. They both know it didn't happen that way. "So you'd better be hungry." Not that he's especially eager to let his lover go, though, too busy tracing his hands over Luke's body. Touching just to touch.

Luke laughs. "I'm starving," he says, pressing close, licking at Alex's mouth. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Alex murmurs, touched by the unexpected words. He hugs Luke tight and kisses him for long moments more, then forces himself back. "I still don't really know what you like, but... Go. Sit," he says gesturing behind him at the door to the dining room. "I'll bring the food out."

"Okay. Thank you," Luke says, his eyes widening when he sees the dining room and the care Alex has taken in setting it up. "Oh, this is beautiful." He smiles. "You did this all for me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do something special," Alex calls back, busy crouching in front of the oven and reading the labels on each of the wrapped-foil packages of food. He unwraps hot platters, then pulls a cold plate out of the fridge as well. "Go ahead and pour the wine." Arms full, he carefully eases into the dining room and begins laying things out. "Okay. This one is tuna tartare," he says, indicating the cold dish. "Then we've got crispy fried calamari, and bacon-wrapped dates. Crap, I forgot the aioli, be right back."

Luke's stomach grumbles at the smell of the food and it all looks so delicious. He picks up the Chablis and pours them each a glass, setting the bottle back in the ice when he's done and taking a seat.

"Now these are just the appetizers," Alex explains, setting down a small bowl of white cream. "So don't get too full." He shrugs and takes his seat opposite Luke. "I can never decide what to get at a new restaurant, because everything on the menu just looks so interesting. Oh, but guess where I got all this."

"Where?" Luke asks, putting a little of everything on his plate.

"Café la Boheme." Alex waits a beat. "Get it? Like, La Vie Boheme?" He chuckles and shakes his head, sipping at his wine. "Forget it, it wasn't that funny."

"I don't know about funny," Luke says with a smile, "but it is cute. I love that song." He raises his glass. "To us."

"All right." Although the words make him a little nervous, Alex lifts his wineglass and taps it lightly against Luke's. "To us. I'm happy you're here." Because regardless of whatever comes, that much is totally true.

Luke smiles. He takes a sip of his wine and then a bite of a bacon-wrapped date, the flavours bursting against his tongue. "Oh my god," he mumbles. "That is _so_ good."

"I think there are, like, pecans or walnuts in there with the bleu cheese or something," Alex says, peering at a stuffed date. "Chefs are so creative. It's kind of beyond me." He shrugs and sinks his teeth in, and has to swallow a moan. Damn, that _is_ good. He kicks Luke gently under the table. "How'd your day go?"

"Long, exhausting," Luke says, trying the calamari with similarly delicious results. "I'm not sure I even knew there were that many papers and magazines and TV stations and whatever -- and we haven't even done New York yet."

"And these are just the English-language ones. Wait until you cross the ocean. Are you planning on going to any of the international premieres?" Alex puts a thick piece of tuna on his plate and flakes off a bite with his fork. "Or will your Hobbit schedule interfere with those?"

Luke groans over a mouthful of tuna tartare and steals another date from the plate. "I think Hobbit's going to put a damper on those. The Raven comes out in February and I'll have to come back for that so anything else is a no-go."

"Hmm." Alex nods and pokes at the calamari, then puts a generous serving on his plate. "I saw the trailer for The Raven today, actually. It looks really damn good. I heard John Cusack is a real diva, though. Is that true?"

"Um." Luke grins. "I'd say it's more true than not, but that's just between you and me."

"Of course." Alex chuckles. "Are you nervous about the Immortals premiere?"

"A little," Luke nods. "It's actually a much bigger deal than the Musketeers one so..." he shrugs lightly, popping another piece of calamari into his mouth. "What about you? Do you still get nervous about premieres?"

"Eh. Not really." Alex shrugs. "I mean, the focus is never just on me, you know? I get much more nervous about interviews, worrying about what kind of questions they're going to ask, that kind of thing." He picks up the wine bottle and tops off Luke's glass. "Premieres are kind of just about showing up, at this point." Replaying his words, he shakes his head. "That's a fucking terrible attitude, isn't it? I swear I don't mean it. Well, I do, but not to sound as bad as it does."

"It's okay. I guess the shiny hasn't worn off for me yet," Luke says with a smile, sipping at his wine.

"Yeah, now I definitely feel like an asshole," Alex chuckles. He reaches across the table and links his fingers with Luke's. "You're very shiny. And you should be excited. And honestly, I'm totally excited for you. This is a big fucking deal."

"Thanks," Luke murmurs, lifting their hands to his mouth and kissing Alex's fingers. "It feels like a big fucking deal. It feels like I'm on the edge of all my dreams coming true."

Alex's breath catches at that, and he's not even sure why -- maybe it's how earnest Luke is, or the realization of how much it matters to Alex that Luke not be disappointed. "That's certainly how it seems to me," he says softly, tracing Luke's mouth with his fingertip. "Now I know what a rising star looks like."

Blushing, Luke ducks his head a little. "Thank you," he says again, unsure how to respond, resisting the urge to tell Alex he's part of that -- of all his dreams coming true.

When Luke blushes... fuck, it about kills Alex. But he never knows what to do with moments like this. "The food," he mutters, getting to his feet. "It'll get dried out." He gives Luke's fingers a squeeze, then clears the empty serving dishes from the table.

"So, um, the mussels and the pancetta chicken are both supposed to be kind of spicy, but the pumpkin ravioli is in some kind of butter sage sauce, in case you don't like the chili flakes," he calls from the kitchen. He curses when he burns his hand on a hot dish, and grabs for a potholder. "I wanted to order stuff I could hand-feed you, actually," he says, coming back into the dining room with the hot food. He gives Luke a grin. "But nothing on the menu really lends itself to that."

Luke grins back. "I bet Citadel's good at putting things together for hand-feeding," he says, oh-so-not-very-subtly at all.

"They really do have their specialties, you're right," Alex chuckles. He takes his seat again, smiling at Luke in the candlelight for a moment before filling his plate. "Does that mean you've made up your mind about applying? I'm happy to serve as your sponsor. It doesn't really mean anything, beyond that I vouch for you. You know, I promise them that you're not some kind of secret tabloid photographer, or some insane sex cannibal, that kind of thing."

"Yes, but are you absolutely sure I'm not some insane sex cannibal?" Luke says with a laugh, again putting a little of everything on his plate.

"Are you suggesting we should test that theory, just to be safe? I guess it's the responsible thing to do," Alex replies, heaving a sigh. He folds his hands demurely on the tablecloth. "Luke, do you want to strip me naked and eat me alive?"

"Yes," Luke says solemnly, eyes sparkling. "I most definitely do."

Damn it. Just like that... dinner is the last thing on Alex's mind, delicious as it all smells. "I think this might pose an obstacle to that whole sponsorship thing then," he says, tracing Luke's mouth with his gaze. "Clearly we're going to have to work through this."

Oh god. Luke can't help it. He squirms under that gaze. "What do you suggest?"

Getting to his feet, Alex blows out the candles. "I suggest you come to bed," he says, in a tone which makes it clear it's not a suggestion at all. He's already heading down the hallway to the master bedroom, leaving pieces of clothing strewn in his wake.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, quick to follow and to mirror Alex's example, his clothes shed behind him.

Tugging the duvet aside, Alex lies down against the pillows and eyes Luke in the dimness of the room, the streetlights filtering through the window and playing through the shadows on the ceiling. He strokes his hand slowly along the length of his cock, feeling it swell that last crucial bit. "Do you want to taste me, boy?"

Luke nods, getting on the end of the bed and crawling up between Alex's thighs. "Please?" he whispers, mouth watering already, his eyes on Alex's hand as it moves.

"Yes." _Fuck_. Luke is so damn gorgeous. He literally takes Alex's breath away, his heart pounding hard against his ribs. Alex draws his hand away and rests it lightly on his thigh, spreading his legs a little more in invitation.

"You have the most beautiful cock I've ever seen," Luke says, licking along its length, base to tip and then around the crown, his tongue teasing into the slit.

Alex shivers, pleasure shocking through him. He threads his fingers loosely through Luke's hair and relaxes into his seductive touch, letting his lover take him over for now.

"It's so thick and big and the skin's so soft and..." Luke moans, nibbling up and down, his teeth grazing where he dares, his own cock jerking needfully between his thighs.

"Christ." Alex peers down at Luke, then drops his head back against the pillow. It is _so hard_ , god, trying to relax and just let it happen, but fuck he wants to because it feels so damn good. "More," he whispers, stroking his fingers over Luke's cheek.

 _Yes, sir._ Luke takes the head into his mouth, sucking lightly then a little harder, teeth grazing and scraping again, testing just how much Alex will let him get away with.

Alex grins a little at the slight edge of teeth. "Wicked boy," he whispers, and reaches down for Luke's hand. He raises his lover's fingers to his lips, sucking, getting them good and wet. Making a decision that takes more courage than Luke knows. "Give me one of your fingers."

Luke's stomach flips hard at the order, arousal slamming through him. He nods and works one wet finger between Alex's cheeks, probing gently at his hole before pushing the tip inside, licking and sucking Alex's cock the whole time.

Moaning softly, Alex arches against the bed. "Deeper," he whispers. Because he likes a little prostate stimulation - and a damn good fucking - just as much as the next open-minded guy. It's just so damn rare that he lets himself be in this position, and it takes him time to build up the trust needed. "More."

Cock aching, dripping, Luke gladly complies, pushing his finger deeper and crooking it to rub over that bundle of nerves while he takes Alex even deeper, right into the back of his throat.

Now Alex's hands tighten in his lover's hair. He holds Luke in place and fucks into his mouth, so damn close in an instant. One deep thrust, another... He shouts, stiffening and spilling hot, his muscles clutching hard at Luke's finger.

It feels incredible to have Alex stiffen and clench around him like that. Has Luke's cock throbbing so violently that for a second he thinks he's going follow him over, but he works hard to pull back, to be a good boy, swallow every drop he's given without dribbling, his nose pressed tight against Alex's groin.

Completely drained and feeling it, Alex lets his hands drop limply to the bed. _Oh, god_. Luke sucking him off is incredible. But it's official: Luke sucking him off with a finger up his ass? Fucking _better_. Alex swallows hard, and tries to muster up the energy for speech. "Come here."

Kneeling up again, Luke moves beside Alex, intending to lie down.

"Mm-mm." Alex shakes his head, and taps his chest. "Right here. I want your cock."

Breath catching sharply, his cock jerking hard, Luke nods and gets into position, straddling Alex's chest, the tip of his cock hovering right over Alex's mouth. Oh god. "Please, sir," he whispers, licking his lips, his gaze flicking between Alex's eyes and lips.

Alex grins slyly and licks out, slowly tasting the head of Luke's cock. He brings his hands up to cup his lover's ass, urging him deeper. Opening his mouth wider to take him in.

"Oh, god," Luke gasps, almost as overwhelmed by the sight as he is by the feel. "Please, please sir, I need permission..."

Backing off the mere needed instant, Alex says yes, then sucks Luke's cock into his mouth. Working it with his tongue and watching Luke's face.

Luke moans and whimpers, pushing his cock deeper, pumping his hips a few times before he comes with a sharp cry, his hands clenched into fists and his body quaking.

Alex swallows as much as he can before gasping a breath, then he thoroughly licks up every drop. His fingers dig into Luke's cheeks until he remembers himself and relaxes his grip, smoothing his fingers over Luke's ass. Grinning up at his lover.

Luke grins back. "You keep surprising me," he whispers, touching Alex's cheek. Shifting back and to the side so he can lie down beside his lover.

With a soft moan Alex licks into Luke's mouth, lingering over the kiss. "I could drown in you," he whispers. Losing himself in Luke is becoming frighteningly easy.

"I already feel like I am," Luke whispers back.

Warning surges through Alex's body, but he's too mellow to deal with it. And anyway, he knows it's his fault -- he needs to keep better control of his mouth. "What do we do about that?" he asks, rubbing his lips over Luke's.

"Give in," Luke suggests, nibbling at Alex's lower lip.

"Give in?" Alex echoes. He rolls so that Luke is beneath him, and studies his eyes in the dim light. "Just let us both drown?"

"Would it really be that bad?" Luke whispers, studying Alex back.

"I don't know." Alex trails his fingers lightly over Luke's cheek. "I'm so scared to give you my heart," he whispers, feeling an ache deep in his chest. They're words he probably would never say in daylight, but here, like this, it's a little easier. "But it's already too late."

Stunned, Luke simply stares for a moment, replaying those words to himself, making sure he heard them right before he finally says, "For me too."

Alex takes that in, lets the words shock through him. Then he smiles faintly. "I guess we're both drowning, then," he murmurs, kissing Luke.  



End file.
